Enchantment Passing Through
by Hime
Summary: Where were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune during the SS season of Sailor Moon? They were at Hogwart's, keeping Harry Potter safe from You-Know-Who. But that’s not all. For in Harry's sixth year at school, he and Haruka will learn about themselves & th


Enchantment Passing Through By Hime  
  
I would like to thank my wonderful beta-reader Becca Stareyes for doing such a great job on this chapter.  
  
This story is set in Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwart's. Spoilers for HP will be up till The Order of the Phoenix. This story is also set during the SuperS season of Sailor Moon. Spoilers for SM will be up till the third season and one episode from the fourth season. These characters may not belong to me, but let's have some fun with them anyway . . .^_~  
  
Chapter One  
  
First there was darkness, darkness so deep it was almost impossible to see your own hand in front of your face. And then the music began, softly at first and then louder as its sound filled the hushed auditorium. The music flowed from a violin, journeyed through the audience, before taking hold within their hearts. And then she was there before them, suddenly standing within a circle of brilliant white, the rest of the stage still shrouded in darkness. Most performers wore black when performing, so the audience would be able to focus more on the music rather then the person playing. But she wore a dress of white satin. The light danced off the tiny glass beads sewn onto the surface of the simple dress she wore, making it look as if she was wearing a beam of light rather then the rich satin her dress was made of. Her hair, the color of the sea, was twisted into a simple knot at her nape, showing her heart-shaped face and the graceful arch of her neck. Her eyes were closed as she held communion with the instrument held in her hands. If she didn't already hold the audience captive with her music, her stunning appearance quickly remedied that.  
  
By now, the audience had become accustomed to the measures of the music, slow and sweeping-it flowed over them and made them think of past loves and first kisses. The women in the audience sighed with pleasure and the men stopped tugging on their tight collars.  
  
But then someone began to play a piano, hard and fast, competing with the sound from the violin. The crowd almost jumped in their seats at this intrusion on their memories. But then she smiled, as if she welcomed the challenge that the piano had offered her and began to speed up her tempo as well, matching the piano note for note until the two instruments created something beautiful. That was when a second spotlight came up, showing a young man at a grand piano, dressed in a black tuxedo, his hands on the keys, never stopping or resting but always in motion. His sandy blond hair was swept out of the way, but it didn't matter since his eyes were closed as well, as if playing the piano by memory instead of by sight. And for what seemed like forever, the two played on together, one leading the other through a merry chase until the notes began to harmonize together, the music being played slower, almost hesitantly. The chords almost seemed to caress one another in the air before disappearing. The violinist finally lifted her lids, allowing the audience to see her deep blue eyes, before she turned from them to walk toward the piano and its player. And the man at the piano had his eyes open as well, looking at the woman who was now standing right by him. They smiled at each other, their eyes locked together, playing on into the night and never missing a note. Finally, the two began to slow down even more, until their song became a haunting melody to which they begun to sing, a pure soprano and a slightly husky tenor, their voices entwined like their music  
  
"There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us  
And no horizon we shall not pursue.  
We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us  
And I will put my faith and trust in you."  
  
As their voices died away, the piano played its last note, leaving only the haunting song of the violin echoing through the auditorium. When the last note died, there was a moment of silence before the crowd jumped to their feet to deliver a chorus of applause. The cries of "Brava!" and "Bravo!" filled the air and it was a while before the crowd calmed down enough for the next song to begin. The blond gave a small smirk at the violinist and waved to the crowd before leaning down to whisper intimately, "You should have kept that song for the end. What are you going to do now that'll top that?"  
  
"Wait in the wings and you'll find out." The violinist smiled serenely and nodded to the audience. With another quick bow toward the audience, the blond calmly walked off the stage and accepted the towel offered by a small brunette who was smiling shyly at him. It had been hot under the spotlight and that song. . .that song was complicated. The blond toweled off before staring out onstage, at the beautiful woman who had the audience under her spell once more. The brunette walked up to the blonde and stood in companionable silence before saying, "She's really beautiful. Is it really true that she's only sixteen? She seems so much more older then just sixteen."  
  
"Yes, she's sixteen. She the one of the most mature people I know."  
  
By now, the brunette had become a bit encouraged and decided to flirt a little. "Is it also true she's dating a handsome male piano player?"  
  
The blond looked amused by this and turned to look down upon the brunette. With a smile, the blond bent closer to her and replied, "No, actually she's not dating a handsome male piano player." The brunette grinned widely, thinking this was an invitation to a new romance when the blonde leaned even more forward until he was close enough to kiss her and whispered in her ear "She's dating a handsome female piano player."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Michiru asked, her eyes gazing at Haruka in amusement. "You only smile like that when you've had a good laugh at someone else's expense."  
  
"Oh, you wound me." Haruka replied, grabbing her chest in mock pain. Michiru's laughter brought a new smile to the blonde's lips. "I'm smiling because it was a good concert. A great concert."  
  
"Yes, yes it was." She sighed with contentment. The concert had been great. Even without Haruka onstage, Michiru had captivated the audience until they had given her a ten-minute standing ovation and demanded three separate encores. The concert organizers were already making noises about adding a couple more nights to the concert. Haruka knew Michiru's agent was going to be ecstatic when he heard that.  
  
"I'm so happy." Michiru said in an almost-whisper, making Haruka look down at her. Michiru must have felt her gaze because she looked up into Haruka's eyes. "Not just because this concert went well. I'm happy with my life, I'm happy with you."  
  
"I know. I feel the same way." They looked deep into each other's eyes and understanding passed through them. It was exactly what the song had said. They had written the song together a few months after the events involving Mistress 9 and the event in the hotel involving the evil puppet. Finally, they were free to live their lives, without worrying about dying the next day. They were free to just be with each other and be happy. Leaning down to kiss her, Haruka felt Michiru reach out a steadying hand as she went up on her toes to meet her lips.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Haruka let loose a small sigh and gave a small shake of her head. As if they had not been about to kiss, Michiru reached out with her free hand to the man that had interrupted the two of them. "Hello Mr. Shelton. How did you enjoy the concert?"  
  
"Oh, I enjoyed it very much, Miss Kaiou! I'm so glad to have invited you to perform here at the Royal Opera House. In fact, I was hoping to ask if you would like to extend the concert to next weekend."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to talk to my manager, but I'm sure there shouldn't be any trouble."  
  
"Yes, I think I shall as soon as it's a decent time in Tokyo." Mr. Shelton was beaming at the both of them.  
  
By now, a group of people had wandered by the couple to offer their congratulations on such a wonderful concert. "Really wonderful. Quite a show," said a matronly looking woman in baby pink.  
  
"Oh yes! I must say I was not expecting you to be so skilled, considering how young you are and where you're from." The man standing next to Haruka said with some condescension. Haruka bristled at the comment, but Michiru squeezed her arm and gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Haruka swallowed her comment but gave the man a glare. So what if they were from Japan? It's not as if you had to have been born in England to be a gifted musician.  
  
The woman in pink spoke again. "You two are from Tokyo, right? Your English is very good. When you both sang, I could hardly hear any trace of an accent."  
  
"We went to a very good school that had several native English speakers teach us English."  
  
"Ah, yes, the Mugen Academy, right? I had read that it was one of the most advanced schools in the world. What happened to it again?"  
  
"There was an earthquake." Michiru and Haruka answered in unison, before giving each other a quick amused glance.  
  
"Ah yes, so sad." Michiru and Haruka exchanged another amused glance.  
  
Someone else spoke up. "I also hear that you are an accomplished painter as well."  
  
"A few of Michiru's paintings are hanging in the Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum." Haruka said with some pride.  
  
"So young and so talented." The group surrounding the two were all murmuring knowingly about how talented Michiru was and how mature and how lovely. Haruka wished they could leave and go back to their hotel room and enjoy themselves before they die of boredom at the reception. Haruka felt Michiru give her pinch through the sleeve of her coat. In a whisper, Michiru chided her lover, "Stop rolling your eyes, they might fall out."  
  
Haruka whispered back, "If they do, we could actually leave this place and have some fun."  
  
"Fun? Without your eyes?"  
  
"As long as I can feel you, we'll be alright." Haruka leaned down to kiss Michiru, when the man next to her cleared his throat. Haruka sighed inwardly and fumed. Couldn't these people leave them alone already? Haruka let herself have a small fantasy that had her in her Senshi uniform, blasting the hell out the place. She was smiling when the building rocked and the alarms began to go off.  
  
"What the-" But Haruka's next words were cut off as the building shuddered once more. Everyone in the room was panicking, flooding the entranceways so that it was impossible to get out of the room. 'Crap. People are going to get hurt if we don't do something.' Looking at Michiru who nodded, Haruka ran hand in hand with Michiru down the length of the room, opposite of where the massive doors stood. Looking around, they found a door leading to a small conference room. Quickly ducking in, they slammed the door and grabbed their wands.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
In a flash of lights and mystical energy, the violinist and pianist were gone. In their stead stood Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Quickly, Sailor Neptune grabbed for the doorknob when a gloved hand took hold of her wrist. In surprise, she looked up at the blonde soldier.  
  
"What is it Uranus? What's wrong?"  
  
For a moment, Sailor Uranus hesitated while the screams outside got louder and the rocking of the building became more violent. Sailor Uranus looked down at her lover's face but couldn't get the words she wanted to say out loud. Before they left the desperate serenity of the empty room, she wanted to make a tirade about the fact that once more they had to risk their lives for other people. She remembered the lines of the song they had sang together not more then four hours ago. '"We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us." Didn't we sing this and mean it?' Finally, she settled on, "I love you."  
  
Neptune gave her a look as if why was she saying that when people were in danger, but her look softened a bit and she said, "I love you too. Now let's go." This time, when she tried to turn the knob, Uranus did not stop her and out into the chaos they went.  
  
People were still trapped inside, shoving against those in front of them as they all tried to exit the room in one huge mass. Uranus concentrated, energy forming in the palm of her hand before she shouted "World Shaking!" and slammed her fist to the ground, releasing the ball of energy and watched it glide above the ground until it exploded against the wall, creating another opening onto a crowded street.  
  
"Over here! Another exit!" Uranus called, pointing toward the hole, but the room was so panicked, they didn't seem to understand that another exit had been made. Growling, Uranus ran toward the crowd and began to randomly grab people, dragging them away and pointing them to the hole in the wall. With shouted cries of relief, the crowd ran toward the newly created exit. By this time, Neptune had also used her power to punch open another hole and the room was rapidly emptying.  
  
"Let's go." Uranus shouted to her partner, making her way out of the room through the hole she herself had made and stopped short as she looked at the scene outside the opera house. Uranus made some sort of harsh growl at the scene before her. Next to her, Sailor Neptune was silent with shock as she took in the sight of the street outside  
  
The streets were eerily dark as the street lamps seemed to have been blasted one by one, considering the marks on the ground surrounding the base of them. 'That must be why we felt the building shake.' Uranus thought. Every so often, she could see flashes of light, like sparks of different colors, fly through the night and hear screams of pain and terror. People were running away from them, toward them, all in a terror, stumbling around craters of broken pavement. "What the hell is happening here?" she shouted.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go toward those lights up there. Maybe we can find the answers we're looking for." They began to run and then they were bounding from surface to surface, quickly making their way toward their destination. As they got closer to the sparks of light, there were less and less people running in the opposite direction. Finally, they reached the end of the street to find a group of people dressed in flowing black robes, half of them wearing some sort of black hoods. "What the hell?" Sailor Uranus said out loud, not expecting an answer. The 'Hoodies', those that wore the hoods, were having a face off against those not in hoods, with both groups waving sticks into the air and sending out some sort of. . .of magic out against each other. Haruka felt goosebumps rise along her arms at the magical levels in the area. 'Are those wands? What kind of magic can this be?'  
  
No one seemed to notice their arrival, which suited Uranus just fine. She wanted to know what she was up against and also she wasn't sure what side to take, or even if she should take a side to begin with. Finally she made a decision. 'I have to stop them from fighting or this place will get even more damaged.' Satisfied, Uranus centered herself and looked for the shining light within her. At her mental call, a glowing sword with a curved blade appeared in her hand. With a sweeping motion she cried "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
The energy blade cut a deep line into the ground, separating the two groups from each other. Everyone in the area paused to look at the person who had sent the attack. Striking a pose, Uranus shouted to the crowd in front of her.  
  
"I am the soldier of the sky, and I carry the protection of the outer planet of the wind, I am Sailor Uranus."  
  
"I carry the protection of the outer planet of the sea, Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune."  
  
The crowd was silent and still like statues before they all turned as one and pointed at Uranus and Neptune with their wands. "Shit!" Uranus screeched as she ducked out of the way, her sword disappearing back to wherever it came from, feeling waves of energy fly above her head and seeing sparks of light explode around her.  
  
"Okay, that pissed me off." Her face grim, Sailor Uranus quickly got to her feet and went through a well-practiced motion. "World Shaking!" The ball of energy blasted its way among the group, sending a lot of people flying backwards, both Hoodies and non-Hoodies.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried out, attacking the group of people in masks. Everyone who hadn't been blown off their feet stared at the two Senshi in fear and disbelief. Then suddenly an image appeared in the sky, a green glittering skull. Those who were conscious looked up into the sky. Then moving as if trained, those in hoods began to gather up their wounded, waved their waved and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"What. . .how?" Neptune said. Uranus couldn't help but feel a little shaky as well. What had just happened here? Neptune made a motion with her hand and suddenly she was holding a gold hand mirror, which she had started to raise before her when the shouts began.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune dodged each attack, but this time they weren't allowed the chance to use their powers against the non-Hoodies. Finally, Uranus felt something hit her squarely in the chest and immediately felt her eyesight fade. Giving her head an impatient shake, the fading stopped and she could focus once more. That seemed to cause some kind of consternation among those still standing, but she concentrated more on getting out of the way.  
  
"Do we run?" she shouted to Neptune, hoping the others wouldn't understand the language.  
  
"Yes. We do it in three. One, two, three!" Neptune shouted the last number, dodging the magical attacks flying her way, gaining distance from her attackers. Uranus set out in a full run, knowing she could run faster then anyone alive. Unfortunately, it turned out that they didn't need to run. Someone appeared about ten meters in front of her, and, without warning, a flash of red light hit her in the chest. Without breaking her speed, Uranus gathered herself into a jump and sailed just inches above his head. But that didn't seem to be enough. She heard several large cracks and suddenly there were people all around, pointing at her shouting "Stupefy!" Bolts of lights were heading her way and she knew she couldn't dodge them all.  
  
Uranus was right. Three hit her in the back, one glanced off her right shoulder and another took her in the back of her left knee, causing her to fall forward on the ground. She lay there stunned, her vision blacking again and she knew she would not be able to shake it off this time. 'Crap,' she thought to herself bemusedly, 'all I wanted tonight was to be with Michiru alone in our hotel room. Why do these things keep happening to us?' Whatever was affecting her vision also seemed to be affecting her hearing as words began to go in and out on her.  
  
"What. . .do with these. . ."  
  
". . .Death Eaters?"  
  
"Inform Fudge. . .istry of Magic."  
  
Once more the song that they had wrote together echoed hollowly in her head. So be it. Whatever happens next won't matter as long as she was next to her. 'And I will put my faith and trust in you.' Uranus sang the last line of their song in her head as if making a vow before she finally succumbed to the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Notes:  
  
. . .the event in the hotel involving the evil puppet: This event happens in an episode of the SuperS season as an answer to the question where were Uranus and Neptune during this time.  
  
Mugen Academy: Infinity Academy, the school that Haruka and Michiru attend in the third season. It was a school for "geniuses." It was completely destroyed at the end of the season when Mistress 9/Pharaoh 90 basically blew it up.  
  
Author's Notes: What happened to me not starting another story before I finished Come What May or Children of the Night. Geez, I suck.~_~;  
  
Yes, I know there is a humongous amount of SM/HP fanfics online, but I couldn't help myself-I had an idea, and this is the result of it. Hopefully it will be different from other crossovers out there and you all will enjoy it.  
  
Hime (revised 9/25/03) 


End file.
